If
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: If - Kana Nishino. song fic pertama maaf kalo aneh/ gaje. Pair: KakaFemNaru. lebih lengkap di dalem.. RnR please


**MINNA-SAN!**

**terimakasih udah membuka fic ini!**

**ini adalah song fic pertamaku!**

* * *

**Warning: Gaje, Song fic, FemNaru, alur super cepet**

**Song: If by Kana Nishino**

**Dibantu oleh : UzuNami Uta**

**Disclaime: cerita ini doang punya saya! yang lain bukan punya saya! :D**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'_Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum ujanya turun!'_

Tap, tap, tap, tap….

"Too late…" Kata seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang yang baru saja lari dari koridor sekolahnya, Dia mempunyai rambut Wavy Blonde sepunggung, matanya yang lebar dan jernih dan biru seperti langit yang cerah. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia melihat kearah halte bus yang tepat depan gerbang sekolahnya, dengan langsung ia mengangkat tasnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan, dan berlari ke halte bus itu. Sampailah ia di halte bus itu. Ia melihat pria gagah berambut silver di hadapanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih keras setiap detiknya. Lalu ia langsung mencari tempat duduknya. Tanpa di ketahui pria itu melihatnya dari sudut matanya. Setelah 10 menit bis pun datang, Naruto masuk ke bus itu, pria yang ia lihat tadi juga naik ke bus itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto memencet tombol stop waktu ia dekat dengan apartemennya, menahan warna merah di wajahnya yang kebetulan turun di tempatnya. Naru langsung turun dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Sampailah dia ke rumahnya, ia langsung mengunci pintu lalu bersandar ke pintu masuk dan perlahan ia duduk di lantai sambil bersandar.

_moshi ano hi no ame ga__  
__yande ita nara__  
__kitto surechigatte ita dake kamo__  
__itsumo toori no jikan ni__  
__BASU ga kiteta nara__  
__kimi towa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_

FLASHBACK

Naru duduk di dekat jendela sambil melihat jalan-jalan di kota. Di sudut matanya terlihatlah orang itu melihati Naruto, saat orang itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto merasa dilihati dan melihatnya, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, entah mengapa pria ini harus tersenyum saat melihat muka Naruto itu. Naruto melihatnya, blushing, deep red blush.

END FLASHBACK

"Coba aja aku nunggu hujanya reda…" Kata Naru sambil berdiri dan siap-siap untuk membuat makan malam.

_moshimo sukoshi demo__  
__ano shunkan ga zurete tara__  
__futari wa chigatta unmei wo__  
__tadotte shimatteta

* * *

_

NEXT DAY

Kriiiing…. Kriiing…

"Anak-anak, saya akan perkenalkan kalian pada guru baru. Dia akan mengajar Matematika, _Please be nice…_" Kata guru wali kelas di situ.

'_Sheesh…_ guru baru lagi… kapan ga ada guru baru?' kata Naruto dalah hati

"Minna-san, saya guru baru disini, nama saya Kakashi Hatake, yoroshiku," Kata 'Hatake Kakashi' sambil melihat murid-muridnya itu

Naruto pun melihat pria itu. Matanya langsung melebar dan ia bisa merasakan darah berkumpul di mukanya. _'pria itu…'_

Mata mereka bertemu, Naruto bertambah merah saat Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

"Anko-san _please…_ aku harus pulang…"

"Hn? Aku tidak mempercayaimu Kaka..shi…"

"Maaf, aku tidak mau terlibat denganmu…"

Naruto sedang berjalan menusuri koridor sekolah. Ia ingin cepat pulang… Ia ingin menghindari Kakashi, juga ia tidak mau jauh darinya…

"Hatake… Kau tak akan bisa pergi dari kuuuu…"

Dak.

Kedua orang mencari sumber suara itu. Anko masihlah mencari sumber suara. _'Ini kesempatanku..'_ pikir pria Hatake sambil pergi dari Anko perlahan-lahan. Mengetahui Kakashi pergi Anko pergi mencari Kakashi

Naru duduk bersandar ke tembok, merasakan sakit. Satik. _Sakit._ Melihat Kakashi dengan Anko berdua. Dia ingin menangis, lari dari kenyataan. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka. Tak akan pernah ingin…

_kimi to onaji mirai wo__  
__zutto issho ni mite itai__  
__onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de__  
__mitsumete iyou yo__  
__kimi no egaku mirai ni__  
__watashi wa iru no kana__  
__onaji sora wo onaji omoi de__  
__miagete itai yo

* * *

_

Naruto duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka laptop untuk mengerjakan 'tugas'nya gara-gara dia lupa mengerjakan PR mat. "Bingo." Kata Naru saat ia menemukan tugasnya. Dia membuka suatu web untuk member tau senseinya.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Sensei-san, udah ku kirim nih..

**Hatake Kakashi**

Jangan pake –san plis

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Ok deh Sensei-chan

**Hatake Kakashi**

Naru-chan jangan nakal ya.. nanti ada yang marah loh..

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Jangan manggil aku pake chan!

**Hatake Kakashi**

Sori kayanya ga bisa

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Abababah..

**Hatake Kakashi**

Maaf ibu, tokonya sudah tutup bai bai…

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Jaa, mata ne sensei CHAN

**Hatake Kakashi**

Hus.. sana pergi

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Tugasnya udah ku kirim

Happy?

_Uzumaki Naruto is offline_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Uzumaki Naruto… kadang aku ingin dia pergi dan juga datang. _She changed my life…"_ kata Kakashi sambil menutup chatnya dengan Naru. Dia tidak mau Naru pergi… _"Is it love ?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Aku tau kalau aku tertarik sama sensei… tapi… _is it deep?' _Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dari dulu memang, Naruto tidak pernah menyukai seorang lelaki, dia juga tidak pernah percaya dengan _'Love in the first sight.'_ Dia mulai mempercayainya. Kakashi selalu ada di pikiranya. Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. _"Is it love?"_

_kuchiguse ya shigusa mo__  
__yoku nite kita futari__  
__marude zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne__  
__douji ni ME-RU shitari__  
__onaji koto omottari__  
__akai ito de hikiyoserareteru no kamo_

* * *

Naruto sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di atap sekolah, tepatnya di taman atas sambil melamun. Entah mengapa selalu ada Kakashi di tengah-tengah lamunanya

"Ada apa kau di sini?"

Naruto langsung berbalik, Kakashi. Kadang ia protes, mengapa hidupnya penuh dengan Kakashi? Dia bingun, dia bingung mau mengatakan apa… "Sensei, hampir setiap hari aku di sini… Emang sensei sendiri ngapain?"

"Ini juga tempatku untuk istirahat, tempat ini yang di sekolah yang membuatku nyaman." kata Kakashi sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto

Mereka pun kehabisan kata, dan pergi kea lam lamunan. Tanpa tersadari tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

_guuzen wa saisho kara__  
__mou kimatteta mitai ni__  
__kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo_

* * *

Tap, tap tap, tap. Click. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Maa, ku kira kau tidak akan datang." Kata seorang lelaki pada Naruto

"Gomen sensei. Tadi aku…"

"Sudahlah Naru, kita mulai saja."

"Hehe…" itulah respon Naru pada lelaki itu

Naruto menyerahkan lelaki itu, Kakashi catatanya. Kakashi pun membuka-buka catatanya, lalu berhenti pada suatu halaman "Bolehkah aku bertanya mengapa halaman ini ada namaku di sini?" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan halaman tersebut

"Ha-hah?" Naruto melihat bukunya langsung merona, dan memikirkan alas an yang lain kecuali _'karena aku suka padamu. Kenapa? Memang kau tidak menyukainya?'_ kata-kata itu terlalu memalukan! "Ka-karena pertama aku mencoba menghapal namamu, susah.. jadi ku tulis namamu umm maksudku sensei di bukuku..eh…ehe…." kata Naru tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya

"Naru, sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Kakashi tiba-tiba

"Hah? Katakan saja." Jawab Naru

"Sebenarnya…. Aku… … Begini saja, pertama kali-"

Kring kring.. kririring…

"Moshi-moshi?" Naru pun mengangkat handphonenya yang berdering itu

'_Haahh stupid phone. Merusak moment saja.'_

"Hm, hm, yeah…, jaa.." Naruto menutup hpnya lalu berkata, "Gomen sensei, Sakura-chan dan Gaara-kun bilang kalo kerja kelompoknya di ganti hari ini. Gomen sensei… bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau bisa, lagian aku tidak mau untuk memaksa orang." Kata Kakashi agak kecewa

"Oh… _Okay._ Ja, Sensei."

"Jaa.."

Naruto agak grogi untuk meninggalkan senseinya itu, ekspresinya berubah lebih…. Kecewa? Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya lebih cepat supaya dia lebih lega tidak melihat ekspresi mukanya yang membuat hatinya pun sedih.

_kimi no egaku mirai ni__  
__watashi wa iru no kana__  
__onaji sora wo onaji omoi de__  
__miagete itai yo

* * *

_

Kriiiiing…. Kriiiinng…. Kriiinngggg…

Klak!

"Sensei!"

"Hah? Ada apa Naru?"

Naru pun berhenti, melihat senseinya menetapi janjinya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah pulang sekolah. Naru langsung duduk di sebelah Kakaashi, lalu berdiri lagi "Se-sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sensei.." Kata Naru

"Katakan saja" jawab Kakashi sambil melihat mata Naru yang indah itu. Dan itu hanya membuatnya gugup.

"Se-sebenarnya itu…"

"Ya…"

"Watashi…"

"Jangan gugup, katakana saja…."

"Eto…" Naru mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam "A-aishiteru!"

Hening. Hening hanya membuat Naruto tambah gugup. Dia memutarkan badanya karena takut. Takut di tolak, tetapi dia tidak tahan mempunyai perasaan yang dalam.

"Naru…." Kakashi memanggilnya dengan suara bisikan, Naru tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tidak 1 tulang pun. Ia terlalu gugup... "Naru…" kali ini Naru membalikan badanya, yang langsung di sambut oleh pelukan hangat Kakashi. "A-aishiteru mo…"

Naruto hanya bisa berdiri dan kaget. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Kakashi akan mencintaiya kembali. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Kakashi melepas pelukanya. "Kenapa?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab, dia membuka maskernya dan membiarkan Naru melihat mukanya, lalu menciumnya.

_kimi to onaji mirai wo__  
__zutto issho ni mite itai__  
__onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de__  
__mitsumete iyou yo__  
__kimi no egaku mirai ni__  
__watashi wa iru no kana__  
__onaji sora wo onaji omoi de__  
__miagete itai yo

* * *

_

Pada liburan musim panas tepatnya di pantai timur kota banyak orang yang berlibur di sana keluarga, tman-teman, couple, dll.

"Naru, pakailah _suncream_!" teriak perempuan berambut pink dari kejauhan

"Naru! Kamu itu perempuan! Sudah berpacaran lagi!" sahut perempuan berambut blone di sebelah perempuan yang berambut pink

"Mou… bisakah kalian tidak teriak-teriak? Memalukan tau!" jawab Naru

"Hayai! Kau lambat sekali Naru…" kata si rambut blonde itu, Ino

"Hai, hai…." Naru melihat Sakura dan Ino pergi lalu ia merasa sepasang tangan yang kuat memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aishiteru to itte kure Naru-chan…"

"Kashi…. Aku tidak usah mengatakan kau sudah tau apa jawabanya…" kata Naru sambil tersenyum

_tatoeba namida no hi mo__  
__hare no hi mo futari de__  
__onaji michi wo itsumademo__  
__te wo tsunaide arukemasu youni_

"Aku belom mendengarnya Naru…"

"Aishiteru.. Kakashi…" Kakashi pun langsung menciumnya

_kimi to onaji mirai wo__  
__zutto issho ni mite itai__  
__onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de__  
__mitsumete iyou yo_

"Ayo kiba duduk di sana…" ajak Kakashi

"Ayo…"

Mereka pun duduk lalu bermesrahan ria yah… namanya masa muda…

_kimi no egaku mirai ni__  
__watashi wa iru no kana__  
__onaji sora wo onaji omoi de__  
__miagete itai yo

* * *

_

ahaha... karena sayaengerti bahwa tidak semua orang bisa bahasa inggris dan bahasa jepang ini:

Dictioary:

English - Indonesia

Blush: Merona

Deep Red Blush: ronanya berwarna merah yang gelap

Please be Nice: intinya sama kaya ; plis jangan nakal ya

She changed my life: Dia (perempuan) merubah hidupku

Is it Love: Apakah itu Cinta?

Japan - Indonesia

Aishiteru to itte kure Naru-chan: katakan bahwa kau cinta padaku naru-chan...

well... keliatanya ini yang ku kasih ke kalian semua..

ARIGATO!

Review please!


End file.
